tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Om
"I have to say that I'm growing tired of having to explain the uses and limits of my power to every halfwit and imbecile I speak with. I cannot just conjure information out of thin air when someone wishes it of me, or rewrite the cosmos so that life is more convenient for you. Clairvoyancy is not the answer to the world's problems, it is the ability to foresee snippets of future events. That does not give me the ability to allow you to circumvent the timeline in order to achieve your goals on your own schedule, it gives me the ability to tell you what ''can happen and what you can prevent." | }} Owen Mason, alias Doctor Omniscient or "Dr. Om," is the latest in an illustrious line of clairvoyants, including the prominent figure Michel de Nostredame, tracing his lineage in an unbroken line to the Pythia, the famed Oracle of Delphi renowned through much of the ancient world. Like his forebears, he views himself as the custodian of time, and it is his sworn duty to ensure that whatever cannot be prevented has been prepared for. Originally native to New Haven, Connecticut, Owen now resides in Queens, New York City. Though in his youth he was a white-collar criminal and black market dealer, Doctor Om is now a member of the League of Salvation and has proven his dedication to protecting the world on countless occasions. Description A middle-aged man with knowing blue eyes, graying brown hair, and a thick but neatly-trimmed beard. Wears an extravagent royal purple suit with golden cape, vest, and gloves trimmed with silver, as well as silver-lined boots and a utility belt holding various devices of his own design. Very seldom seen without reflective black sunglasses. History History of the character. 'To Save the World!' Summary of what they did in the RPG. 'The Intervening Years' Summary of what they did between RPGs. The World in Your Hands This character has not yet appeared in The World in Your Hands. Personality Many consider Doctor Omniscient to have a bloated ego; his eccentric, pompous attitude and unrelenting tone of mild condescension have a tendency to irritate even the most patient of people. Even his chosen alias is pretentious. He often acts as if the world would come to an end without his meddling, and ultimately comes across as a know-it-all. Despite this, he truly believes that his abilities cannot be overvalued. His constant need to shape future events stems from an insecurity borne from spending much of his life undervaluing the benefits of what he can do and shirking what he learned from a young age was his responsibility. He is haunted by the fear that he has not done enough to ensure the world's safety, and even more privately upset by the fact that he has not produced an heir to carry on the Pythia's gift. He is a good friend and mentor figure to Loadstone, who after years of seeing Doctor Om's schemes come to fruition will vouch for the clairvoyant. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment For countless generations spanning three thousand years, the powers of the Oracle of Delphi have been passed down from firstborn to firstborn. It is a prestigious gift that allows one to understand the full extent of this reality's timeline, seeing both past and future in stunning clarity, including all of the myriad unrealized events which will lead to the creation of parallel universes. These possibilities fade away once a true path is taken, becoming solid history to be reviewed when looking to the future. In order to withstand the sheer enormity of this information, the Pythia's mental faculties are enhanced beyond the human norm, though even the wisest of them cannot remember everything they have seen. Finally, the gift manifests itself in a way that the Pythia has a tangible means of sharing that future, whether by vision or image or written prophecy. Unfortunately, this power can only be truly embraced by a woman. For reasons unclear, though men are able to inherit the power, it appears to them in a much diminished form. Doctor Om cannot sense the entire timeline - his ability is limited to clairvoyance alone. Rather than being able to foresee the full scope of the future, he can only sense important or imminent events, often bad. The constant snippets of future events he is subjected to are jumbled, often unintelligible, and subject to gross misinterpretation. These visions come to him spontaneously and without control; when a new vision occurs he goes into a sort of trance, staring blankly ahead of himself and mouthing random words without sound. Once he has had a vision like this, he is able to recall it fully, and often it expands to encompass more details as the event draws closer. Once the event has occurred, however, the vision evaporates, reduced to a simple memory. He is never able to exactly pinpoint when the subject of one of these visions is going to occur, although he understands the general sequence of events and how imminent they are. Rather than a clear understanding of his own future and where his choices might lead him, he is only able to perceive clearly his surroundings several minutes into the future, just as a normal person can perceive what is going on around himself in the present. This ability does not come to him as a vision, but as something similar to a backwards memory; the information and knowledge just seems to appear in his mind. If he consciously focuses this ability, he is able to view as much as fifteen minutes into the future. While he can perceive the future of others, he is unable to read the particular events he is looking for; like how he is only able to get jumbled visions of the timeline, he can only catch brief glimpses of random moments in a person's life. The one facet of his abilities that does work clearly is his ability to share visually what he sees; he is able to sketch his visions in such detail and clarity that, if not for the pencil markings, one would believe the drawings to be photographs. He keeps several folders of these images at his home, often pairing them up and combining them on cork boards to form a clearer image of future events. ---- Owen Mason is a talented inventor, possessing a doctorate in mechanical engineering and a bachelor's degree in electronics engineering. While he cannot be said to be as good with equipment as most believe him to be (he uses his power often to avoid costly mistakes), he is prodigious enough that he can reverse engineer or repurpose any technology he is sufficiently exposed to. Doctor Om possesses no fighting skills to speak of; he relies entirely on avoidance, using his powers to nonchalantly dodge blows or skirt fights altogether. ---- Much of what Owen invents is for personal use; he keeps all kinds of odd gadgets and devices on his person. He invented the photokinetic-resistant sunglasses that both he and Loadstone wear, although Loadstone took the design and upgraded his pair to include a HUD. He also devised a metallic collar that, in principle, works the same as the League's power-nullifying handcuffs, but without restraining one's hands. Category:League of Salvation Category:Solo Villain Category:Azophel